She's Not You
by NAWHdinosaurs
Summary: Brick is dating Berserk and he hates it, Blossom comes into veiw, what happens? I suck at summaries...Anyway, i fic inspired by a song/poem thing i wrote. Hope you like!


Ok, so I wrote a song and I was like I should write a story about using this…so I did, I decided it should be about Brick and Blossom because I already wrote a short fic for the blues and the greens. I'm not the best at writing for the reds, but I'll try. I call the song 'She's not you.' I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Here comes Berserk, my girlfriend of one year. It's our anniversary tonight and I did something special for. She makes me feel like the chick in the relationship, always worring if we're going to make it through, wondering if she feels the same way. I said 'I love you' all the time, why didn't she?<p>

"Hey Brick," Berserk greets me with a very quick kiss.

"Hey babe, our anniversary's tonight, you pumped?" I ask her. Her smile fades,

"Oh, was that tonight?" she questions. You got to be kidding me, she forgot!

"Yeah Berserk it's tonight." I grumble at her, she pulls away,

"Sorry Brick, I already made plans with the girls, and it would be so rude to cancel…" I nod my head,

"Yeah, whatever Berserk, Oh and by the way," I kiss her cheek, "I love you." Ok, so that's not really true anymore but come on! I've been telling her for months! Couldn't she say it just once? She never said stuff like that, not a 'I like you,' not a 'you're so cute,' not a 'you make me happy,' none of that stuff. Berserk just smiles at my words and soundlessly walks away, bitch. My brothers told me I should just dump her, but I can't not yet…I just want her to say one of those things, to tell me she kind of likes me or something! I can't leave her until she does, it's a pride thing I guess.

"Hey Brick!" Blossom walks by me,

"Hey Blossom," I smirk at her. Now Blossom's a girl, super cute, lovely body, and she always says what she's thinking. Why didn't I ask her out instead of Berserk?

_It's a short deep breath,_

_And everybody knows,_

_I'm better off dead_

_And I keep wishing for,_

_Those words you never said,_

_And I'm dyin,'_

_But you, you're not cryin,'_

_Shoulda asked her out instead,_

I'm left alone, just thinking laying on my bed. My thoughts keep traveling to a girl, a girl with long shiny red hair, beautiful pink eyes, long lovely legs, soft plump red lips, sweet gentle curves…and half way in my imagining I realize something, she's not Berserk.

'_Cause she loves me,_

_and you hate me,_

_and you killed me,_

_and she saved me,_

_and as I'm laying on the bed,_

_lost inside my dread,_

_there's only one girl on my mind,_

_she's not you._

The next week Blossom comes up to me in school,

"Hey Brick!" she smiles sweetly,

"Hey Blossy, what's up?" I see her blush at the nickname, she's so cute when she blushes.

"Well, uh, there's this project and I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?"

"I'd love too." I tell her, smiling all the while.

"Ok, great!" She smiles and gives me a hug. I sniff her hair, she smells so good. She smells like sweet cherries, not rotten strawberries like Berserk. She pulls away,

"Bye Brick, I'll see you later!" I wave her off and turn around to find Berserk, glaring at me. Shit! What'd I do?

"Hey, _Brick,"_ she says my name with complete hate.

"Hi Berserk, can I help you with something?" She grabs on to my arm and pulls me close,

"I want to spend time with you, I'll walk you home." See what I mean? I'm treated like the chick! I push her off my arm,

"Berserk, I can walk home by my self! I'm a grown boy!" she rolls her eyes,

"You'll be alone though right?" I sigh,

"Yes Berserk I'll be alone." She nods trusting me, a little.

"I'll still be over later." I nod,

"Yeah ok, whatever," I walk off toward my house, alone. It's a short walk to my house from the school and it only takes me a few minutes to get home. About a half an hour later Berserk shows up.

"Hi Brick," she greets letting herself in. she looks around, "you're still alone, right?" I nod,

"Yeah, Butch had detention and Boomer had football." She nods, pleased with my answer, when my phone starts to ring. I read the caller ID-Blossom, I smirk. Awesome.

"Hey Blossy!" I greet, Berserk frowns.

"Hey Brick, I'll come over later for the project is that cool?"

"Yeah, just come ove-" Berserk rips the phone from hand, "-r whenever…?... Berserk what are you doing?" she than hangs up the phone and gives it back. I glare at her,

"What did you do that for?" She rolls her eyes,

"Look Brick I got to run, another girl night, you understand." I shake my head,

"Whatever." My phone rings again and I'm pleased to see that it's Blossom, I pick up,

"Hey Bloss, sorry Berserk was-" Berserk grabs my phone and hangs up again before walking back out the door. I glare after her,

"Bitch…" I mumble.

_It's a quick walk home,_

_You make sure that I,_

_Am all alone,_

_And if she calls than you'll,_

_Hang up the phone,_

'_Cause I'm dyin',_

_and you, you're still lyin',_

_Shoulda told her 'I'll make ya moan.'_

Blossom arrives a little after Butch and Boomer got home.

"Hey Bloss!" I greet her at the door.

"Hello Brick, may I come in?" I open the door wider,

"Yeah of course!" She comes in and takes off her shoes, unlike a certain unmannered person.

"So where should we set up?" she asks, I think for a second. We good go to my room, but it's not clean and full of… yeah the living room is way better than that,

"How about the living room?" I lead her there and she smiles,

"Yeah, this is perfect!" I grin at her, god she's pretty. "So what do you want to do the project on?" she asks, sitting down on the couch. I sit next to her.

"Huh, well, what subject is it again?" I ask, she laughs at me a little, making me laugh too.

"History, we have to pick a time period-"

"Prehistoric!" I shout jumping of the couch in excitement, causing her to laugh again,

"You didn't let me finish!" I look at her confused, "We have to pick a time period besides the Prehistoric times." I groan,

"Shit! Well, than I'm out of ideas. What time period do you want to do?" I asks sitting next to her again, closer than before. I carelessly put an arm around her shoulders, causing her to blush that color that I love.

"Well, how about the Renaissance?" I smile at her,

"Sure, whatever you want." She smiles a back at me,

"So let's get started!" I nod and yawn,

"Nah, how's later?" She rolls her beautiful pink eyes and playfully punches my arm,

"Come on! Brick" She whines, I smirk and lean toward her ear,

"You know I love how you say my name," I whisper huskily. She blushes full red and pushes me away. She turns her head to the floor trying to hide her blush. I move closer to her, but she doesn't notice.

"Brick come on, let's just work. Besides," She turns to face me, only to see that my face is a lot closer than she thought, she blushes again. "You have a girlfriend…" she whispers. I put my hands on her waist,

"Yeah, and I wish she was you." She lets me pull her closer and leans up toward me when I lean down. We kiss. I lick her lips begging for entrance, she parts them a little and I push my tongue through. God she tastes so good.

She's just so great.

'_Cause she loves me,_

_and you hate me,_

_and you killed me,_

_and she saved me,_

_and as I'm sitting on the couch,_

_tongue inside her mouth,_

_there's only one girl on my mind,_

_She's not you._

Another week passes by, me and Blossom hang out all the time to 'work on our project.' Wink wink, elbow elbow. God she's amazing, whenever she's near it's 'Berserk who?' I forget all about her and her shit, I just think of Blossom, I think I love her. Oh, here comes Berserk,

"Hey Brick, want to hang out tonight?" She purrs, I shake my head,

"Sorry can't, Boomer asked me to help him with something…and I just want hang out alone tonight" ok so it's a lie, but it's a small one! She nods, slowly,

"Oh, ok… I get it." Just then Blossom walks by,

"Hey Blossom!" She smiles at me,

"Hi Brick." Then she keeps walking on her way to class, I watch her go, forgetting all about Berserk. I've been feeling so much better since I started this thing with Blossom, she just makes me alive, it's wonderful.

"Brick?" Berserk whispers, oh yeah I was talking to Berserk. I turn back to her,

"Yeah?" Wait are those tears in her eyes? Is she crying?

"I'll see you later." She walks away,

"Yeah whatever." The end of school comes quickly and I walk home, as I always do. Butch had something to do and Boomer was out with the football team. I don't really care though. I arrive home and sit on the couch, waiting. A half an hour later, there's a knock on the door. I open it and surprise, surprise, it's Blossom.

"Hey babe," I greet her holding the door open so she can come in. She does and greets me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Brick, I missed you." I grin and close the door,

"I missed you too Bloss," I put my arms around her waist and she puts hers around my neck. We kiss deeply, I pick her up by her thighs and carry her to my room. I set her on the bed and close and lock the door. I lean I to kiss her again but she stops me,

"Brick wait, I want to say something." I lean back,

"What is it?" I ask softly. She sighs and looks in my eyes,

"Brick, I really like you and when you're around I just feel so much better! You just make me feel alright and….and…"

"Alive," I finish for her, she nods and leans on my shoulder. "I feel the same way Bloss, I feel the same way."

We just make each other feel alright.

_It's a small white lie,_

_Told you I want to be,_

_Alone tonight,_

_She comes over,_

_Just to feel alright,_

_And you, well you're cryin',_

'_Cause me, I'm not dyin',_

_She gave me the breath of life._

I lean in and kiss her again, she doesn't object and let's my hand travel up her shirt as she unzips my pants…

I locked the door, right?

A while later we're laying naked together. She slowly pulls away from me,

"Bloss, babe where are you going?" She stands, blushing 'cause she's still naked. God, did I mention she's the cutest girl I've ever seen, ever.

"Brick I have to go home, my family's waiting for me." I nod,

"Oh, ok." I watch her as she gathers her clothes and dresses. She comes toward me and gives me a kiss before she leaves,

"Bye Brick…I love you." I smile,

"I love you too, Blossom. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles back at me and leaves the room and then the house. I just lay there smiling, thinking of Blossom, my Blossom.

'_Cause she loves me,_

_And you hate me,_

_And you killed me,_

_And she saved me,_

_And as I'm laying in the nude,_

_She's cuter than you,_

_There's only one girl on my mind,_

_She's not you._

This is it. The next day, after me and Blossom's…uh…interaction, I'm breaking up with Berserk. Here she comes.

"Hey Brick!" She leans toward me but I push her away.

"Listen, Berserk…." I take a short deep breath, "It's over." She glares at me,

"What?"

"You heard me, it's over. We're done, bye bye." Blossom sees what I'm doing and smiles at me, I smile back. I turn to walk away but Berserk stops me,

"You asshole!" She slaps me, "I hope you drop dead!" With that she storms off in the hall. Blossom runs up to me and pulls me in a huge hug.

"Brick!" She kisses me and I kiss back, "oh Brick, I love you so much." I smile, she had said twice in one week of being together, what Berserk had never said in a year. But you know what, I don't want Berserk to say it, I just want to hear Blossom's silky voice tell me over and over.

"I love you too Blossom," I whisper to her. She smiles the biggest and best smile I've ever seen and kisses me again.

I feel like I'm on a cloud of pure bliss.

_Yeah it's a short deep breath,_

_I said 'it's over,'_

_You said I 'can drop dead',_

_I want to hear those words,_

_She always said,_

'_Cause I'm flyin',_

_And you, you're dyin',_

_Knew she'd love me more instead._

I kiss Blossom goodbye and head home alone. Butch and Boomer are somewhere, I don't even know nor do I care. All I can think about is Blossom. I arrive at home and go to my room, fall on my bed thinking…

'oh Brick, I love you so much.'

'Brick, I really like you and when you're around I just feel so much better! You just make me feel alright and….and…'

'Bye Brick…I love you.'

'Hi Brick, I missed you.'

'Come on, _Brick.'_

Did she really say all that? Yeah, she did…She loves me. Blossom's the best, I love her.

'_Cause she loves me,_

_And __**I **__hate you,_

_And you killed me,_

_And she saved me,_

_And as I'm laying here in bed,_

_Thinking of the words she always said,_

_There's only one girl on my mind,_

_She'll never be you._

* * *

><p>Yup, well, hope you liked!<p> 


End file.
